


I'm a Hazard to Myself

by ActualEmoTrash



Series: Nursey/Dex Ficlets [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Overprotective Dex, Underage Drinking, drunk nursey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualEmoTrash/pseuds/ActualEmoTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's bad enough that Nursey is home alone during the holidays. Dex is going to leave him alone to get drunk and hurt himself. There's a Nursey Patrol for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Hazard to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for alcohol abuse and mental illness.  
> Title from Pinks song 'Don't let me get me' because the chorus fits Nurse pretty well in this story.  
> Depiction of the Anxiety is from my own personal experience  
> Prompt "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always"  
> Characters from Ngozi's webcomic Check Please

Before everyone left for Christmas vacation Nursey made sure to download Snapchat onto Dex’s phone. He told him that it was the easiest way for him to keep in touch with him and Chowder and no one could say no to Chowder. Dex didn’t mind, he knew that he would probably just end up with tons of super smiley pictures of Chowder and a couple random snaps from the other guys.  
  
He got home around noon on the twenty second after a two and a half hour drive up to Maine. He was happy to be home, despite a feeling in the back of his mind that something was missing. When he looked at his phone he could see there were already three snaps from Nursey, one from chowder and two from Ransom and Holster, who were of course spending the holidays together. He saved Nursey’s for last knowing they were probably going to be stupid artsy pictures clouds or something.  
  
He brought his bags to his room and collapsed onto his bed with a deep sigh of relief. It was the only place in his busy house that was truly his. It was a place of peace. He grabbed his phone and decided to finally open Nursey’s snaps.  
  
The first was predictable a picture of the city skyline with the words ‘beauty from afar’ over it. The second snap wasn’t quite as happy. It was a picture of an empty apartment with the words ‘guess who has a week home alone’. And the third snap actually worried Dex. It was a picture of a bottle of scotch, which alone would have been bad enough, but Nursey had added the words ‘No parents means alcohol's free".  
  
Nursey was never one to handle his alcohol well. There was a long list of reasons as to why they had a Nursey Patrol for when he drank at parties. A single cup of tub juice and Nursey was as far gone as Dex would be after having half a bottle of vodka. Nursey is definetly not the type of person who should be left alone when drunk. Dex knew he should at least call him, make sure that he was okay. There was a distinct possibility that Nursey would end up passed out drunk on the floor of his apartment with no one to check in on him. He opened his phone contacts and clicked on ‘asshole’. The phone rang for a while. It made Dex a bit anxious that something had actually happened to Nursey, he never ignored Dex’s calls.  
  
“Heeeeeey Dexy” Nursey slurred over the phone.  
  
“Nursey? Are you drunk already?” Dex knew it didn’t take much for Nursey to get drunk, but it was still only 12:30 in the afternoon. He shouldn’t be drunk this early.  
  
“Yeahhhhh”  
  
“It’s too early for you to be drunk.”  
  
“Nooo it’s 6 o’clock somewhere” Nursey argued. Dex couldn’t help but roll his eyes, even if Nursey couldn’t see him.  
  
“Yeah, but not here Nurse. We’re in the same time zone and it’s only 12:30.”  
  
“Soo I have plenty of time.”  
  
“Time for what, Nurse?” Dex asked trying not to sound nervous. Drunk Nursey could really be a danger to himself.  
  
“To get drunk of course” Nursey replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Dex just knew Nursey had a stupid smirk plastered on his face. Even over the phone he could feel it.  
  
“You’re already drunk Nurse.” Dex gritted his teeth and tried not to think about how badly this could end for Nursey.  
  
“Not enough Dex” Dex could hear Nursey take a gulp of whatever he had with him, probably the scotch.  
  
“Where are you? Are you in Manhattan?”  
  
“Yup Dexy. Always so smart.” Nursey laughed, taking another gulp.  
  
“I’m coming to get you. Just stop drinking, please.”  
  
“What do you mean coming?”  
  
“I mean I’m driving down to New York, right now” Dex grabbed his jacket, phone charger, and a couple other things he figured would need to spend the night. He could drive down, but there was no way he was going to have the energy to drive back.  
  
“Dexyyy, you don’t-”  
  
“Shut up. You’re drunk and I’m coming down. I’m not going to let you die from alcohol poisoning.  
  
“I’m not-”  
  
“Just stop drinking, please Nursey” Dex tried to hide the desperation in his voice, but he was sure any sober person would have heard it. It would take him at least 5 hours to get down there, probably longer. He didn’t even want to think about how much Nursey could drink in that time.  
  
“Okay Dexy, only for you.”  
  
“I’ll be there in a couple hours, I promise. Just try not to hurt yourself.” Dex hung up the phone before Nursey could reply.  
  
He shoved his phone in his bag and got into his truck. He’d have to explain everything to his mom later, but he wasn’t just going to leave Nursey alone to die of alcohol poisoning. Nursey was his best friend and his defensive partner. Dex needed him alive and well, not dying on the floor of an empty apartment.  
  
The drive was about 5 and a half hours, but the time seemed drag on. Dex might have started to speed a little as he drove through Massachusetts. He hadn’t planned on driving back through the state today. He wanted to call Nursey again, make sure he had actually stopped drinking, but he was sure calling Nursey would only make his driving more reckless.  
  
When he got to the apartment building he told the doorman he was a friend of Derek Nurse. He was told to take the elevator up to the 10th floor. Dex wished he could make the elevator go faster. He rang Nursey’s doorbell trying to keep himself from bouncing. When Nursey didn’t answer he rang the bell again. Then he tried calling Nursey’s phone. He was terrified that something had already happened when Nursey finally picked up the phone.  
  
“Dexyyyyyy. Someone keeps ringing my doorbell” Nursey slurred, possibly more drunk than before.  
  
“That’s me you ass. Open the door.”  
  
“Okay Dexy. If you say so.” Nursey hung up and Dex waited, needing desperately to see that Nursey was okay. After all these hours of driving he needed to see him with his own eyes.  
  
Dex heard footsteps and then something hit the door rather roughly. He could hear something being unlocked and then the doorknob turned. He had never be so relieved to see Nursey’s stupid face. Nursey looked at Dex and smiled. He looked trashier than usual. His hair was disheveled, his shirt was wrinkled and unbuttoned, and his face was toned red. Dex tried not to linger on how great Nursey's abs looked through his tight undershirt, this really wasn't the time.  
  
“Fuck, I’ve never been this relieved to see you.” Dex muttered wrapping his arms around Nursey.  
  
“Dexyy what are you doing here?” Nursey questioned leaning into the hug, though Dex suspected it was because he could barely stand.  
  
“I told you I was coming down here to make sure you were okay. There’s a reason we have a Nursey Patrol when you drink. You don’t exactly handle alcohol well.”  
  
“ ‘m fine.” Nursey wrapped his arm around Dex’s shoulder and leaned into him as Dex walked into the apartment.  
  
“You can barely stand.”  
  
“Shhh ‘m fine” Nursey argued still leaning into Dex’s side.  
  
“Here sit down. You haven’t eaten have you?” Nursey looked over at Nursey sprawled out on the couch and figured his question was answered. “Of course you haven’t. Why am I even asking? I’ll make you something. Just stay here okay.”  
  
“But I wanna watch you cook.” Nursey whined trying to get off the couch. Dex sighed and ran his hand through his hair considering his options.  
  
“Okay, but you have to stay where I tell you to and promise to not get in my way.”  
  
“I promise, Dexy.” Nursey got up and stumbled. He would have fallen over it Dex hadn’t caught him.  
  
“What did I get myself into?” Dex mumbled, practically dragging Nursey in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
Nursey insisted on sitting on the counter so Dex helped him climb up before he shuffled through the cabinets looking for something to cook. Dex settled on rice with some canned vegetables. There didn't seem to be anything fresh around, but Dex did find an awfully large collection of take-out menus. It was a little hard to believe people lived here. Dex found a caldero (rice pot) in one of the cabinets and measured out the rice. He figured Nursey would be pretty hungry considering how drunk he was. He heated up the vegetables in a separate pot then tossed them together with some salt and dried basil. Dex got Nursey off the counter and helped him walk back to the couch. He handed him a bowl of rice and a spoon.  
  
“Here, eat this. I’ll be right back, I’m going to get you some water.” Dex got up and walked back into the kitchen pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge for Nursey and a can of ice tea for himself.  
  
“Dexyy” Nursey called from the other room.  
  
“I’ll be right there Nurse.”  
  
Dex walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Nursey digging into his bowl of rice. With all that had happened today he hadn’t had much time to actually eat. He hadn’t even noticed how hungry he had gotten.  
  
“It’s good Dexy” Nursey said leaning onto Dex’s shoulder.  
  
“Thanks Nurse, My mom taught me to cook.”  
  
“She did a good job.”  
  
“I’m not even close to as good as her”  
  
“I should really try her cooking.”  
  
“You will, I’m taking you back up to Maine for Christmas.” Nursey opened his mouth but Dex cut him off before he could argue. “It’s not up for debate. You’re coming with me. We’ll talk it through more when you’re sober.”  
  
Nursey looked like he wanted to say something but instead he just nodded and snuggled up to Dex’s side. Dex turned Netflix on and put on some 30 Rock. After an episode Dex could feel Nursey drifting off so he figured he should get him to bed. He was already pretty tired himself from all the driving.  
  
“Hey, Nurse. You need to get up. I won’t be able to carry you to bed.”  
  
“ ‘mkay Dexy” Nursey mumbled into his shoulder as he sat up.  
  
“Which one’s your room?”  
  
“End of the hallway.”  
  
Dex put his arm around Nursey’s waist and Nursey wrapped his arm around Dex’s shoulders. They slowly shuffled down the hallway towards Nursey’s room. Dex paused to open the door and was surprised at how plain the room seemed. The walls were a medium gray and besides the pictures and poems taped around, the room was rather minimalistic. Even Dex's room had more color.

  
Dex set Nursey down on the bed and went to find him a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants to sleep in. He threw the clothes at Nursey and went back to the living room to get his bag. He pulled off his jeans and unbuttoned his flannel shoving them both in his back pack. He pulled on a t-shirt and walked back to Nursey’s room. When he got there Nursey was still sitting on his bed, struggling to take off his shirt. Dex sighed and shook his head as he walked over.  
  
“Let me help you” Dex said softly.  
  
He gently untangled Nursey from his shirt. He felt a bit weird being this nice to Nursey, but it was a good kind of weird, the right kind. He pulled the t-shirt over Nursey's head then moved to take off his pants. He pulled on Nursey’s sweatpants and smiled a bit at the way that he was looking at him. His eyes half lidded but still fixed on Dex.  
  
“Dexy?” Nursey asked drowsily as he leaned back on the bed.  
  
“Yeah Nursey.”  
  
“Sleep with me tonight?”  
  
Dex looked over at Nursey and thought about saying no, but something in Nursey’s eyes said that was the wrong choice. It’s not like one night of sleeping in the same bed would hurt them. Nursey was safer with Dex here, Dex needed Nursey to be safe.  
  
“Yeah, of course” He climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets over both of them.  
  
“Thanks Dexy” Nursey murmured into Dex’s chest as he cuddled up to him and started to doze of.  
  
“Anytime Nursey.”  
  
  
Dex woke up at an indecent hour to an empty bed. He turned on his phone to see the bright numbers 3:12 pop up on the screen. He sat up and looked around the room trying to figure out where Nursey went. Then he heard a small strangled noise from the hallway. He jumped out of bed and left the room to see the light on in the bathroom across the hall. He knocked on the door, but the only response he got was silence.  
  
“Nurse!?" Dex called through the door, voice full of concern. "Okay Nursey, I’m worried and I’m coming in”. He walked in to see Nursey curled up in a ball in the corner next the bathtub. he was quietly crying into his arms. Nursey looked up when he walked in and Dex could see how red his eyes were. He couldn't help but wonder how long Nursey had been there crying.  
  
“Hey Nurse. Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Dex cooed kneeling on the floor in front of Nursey. He rested his hands on Nursey’s knees and waited patiently for a response. Nursey looked up at Dex, tears in his eyes and reached his arms out toward him. Dex moved forward and wrapped his around around Nursey letting him cry into his shoulder.  
  
“Don’t leave” Nursey cried into Dex’s shoulder, his whole body shaking against Dex’s.  
  
“Nursey, listen to me I’m not going anywhere”  
  
“Please don't leave me” Nursey was shaking with tears, desperately holding onto Dex.  
  
“I’m right here.” Dex said softly running his hand through Nursey’s hair. Nursey didn’t seem to be listening. “Hey I’m with you, okay. Always.”  
  
Nursey took a deep breath and looked up at Dex. He had stopped shaking and his crying was starting to calm down a bit. Dex continued to run his hand through Nursey’s hair as Nursey just leaned against him.  
  
“I’m sorry” Nursey mumbled into Dex’s shoulder. “I made you drive all the way up here and I woke you up in the middle of the night.”  
  
“Don’t be. I’m here because I care. You shouldn’t be alone during the holidays. You shouldn’t be this drunk either.”  
  
“This” Nursey said gesturing towards his tear stained face “isn’t because I’m drunk.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Dex asked no longer following the conversation.  
  
“I-I have an anxiety disorder. This just happens.” Nursey nervously rubbed his hands together  
  
“I didn’t know, I’m sorry.” Dex looked down at Nursey crying in his arms.  
  
“I don’t like to tell people” Nursey shifted so that his side was against Dex’s chest.  
  
“What can I do? How do you I help you?” Dex asked wrapping his arms tighter around Nursey.  
  
“This helps. I also keep some pills in my bed side table for when I have Anxiety Attacks.”  
  
“I can go get-”  
  
“No! Don’t- don’t leave me alone” Nursey held on to Dex’s arm, desperation clearly in his eyes.  
  
“How about we both go, together. You could use some rest before your hangover kicks in”  
  
Dex lightly tugged on Nursey’s hand as he stood up. Nursey nodded, standing up next to Dex and following him back to his room. Nursey sat down on the edge of his bed and reached into the drawer of his side table pulling out a bottle of small pills. He popped one in his mouth, then put the container away.  
  
“I don’t like having to take them” Nursey said quietly. “I try to avoid it if I can.”  
  
“But if they help-”  
  
“If I can take them too often my body will become dependent.” Nursey interrupted running his hands down his thighs. “I don’t want to live like that.”  
  
“You won’t have to. I’m here. You can always ask me for help, always.” Dex meant everything word he said. He hated how he hadn't noticed Nursey suffering before. Nursey simply nodded and reached out towards Dex.  
  
“I’m tired”  
  
“I know. It’s almost 4. We should go to sleep” Dex climbed to the other side of the bed, lying down next to Nursey and opening his arms. “C’mere”  
  
Nursey crawled into Dex’s arms and snuggled up to his chest. Dex wrapped his arms around Nursey and held him tight against his chest. For the first time in a while, Nursey actually felt safe.  


**Author's Note:**

> 6 down 44 to go  
> I'm planning on putting up a more NSFW second part as the next prompt fill.  
> I wanted to keep them separate for those who don't want to read smut.


End file.
